I'll Make A Ghosthunter Out Of You
by Evil-Kitty-Kat-666
Summary: Yasu got some strange ideas from watching some old disney films...but it was just the distraction Mai needed. Just T for safety and like one swear word.


**Woot! Two uploads in one day! I am on a role! This is a short one-shot song fic type thing. Just a bit of fluffy humour really. **

**Hope you enjoy this!  
**

* * *

It was a regular day at the SPR office, and by regular I mean Mai was serving gallons of tea to Naru who was keeping Mai in his office for ridiculously long amounts of time. Naru had returned to Japan after finding Gene after 2 long years that was a year ago and now everything had gone right back to the way it had been before.

The others enjoyed visiting the office even when there was no case and generally liked being loud and annoying just to piss Naru off. Today was no exception they hadn't had a case for a week due to no cases piquing Naru's interest and yet all the rest of the team were still at the office being loud…well mostly Monk and Ayako who had found something stupid to argue about…something to do with pink lemonade being made from pink lemons while Ayako was trying to say they probably just added food colouring or a different fruit juice, but Monk was convinced he saw a pink lemon once on a lemon tree.

Masako was being quiet as usual just observing the fight while hiding a smile behind her kimono sleeve. She had stopped being such a snob over the years and started to lighten up around the group. She found it hard to believe that Monk and Ayako were engaged and were having a wedding sometime in the upcoming months.

John was the same as always except that he was no longer a priest though he got special permission to continue his exorcisms. He and Masako had started dating just over a year ago and were getting along just fine once she got over Naru. Being the quietest two of the group they were quite happy together. At the moment John was trying to compromise that while Monk might have seen a strange gift from God in the form of a pink lemon they might not be something that appear often enough to make pink lemonade frequently from them so Ayako could be right, the whole thing was pointless because the other couple wasn't listening.

Lin was the same as always sitting in his office with his one true love….his laptop. Meanwhile Madoka was also in his office bothering him to no end about going out somewhere after work and having fun. Although Lin wasn't arguing he also wasn't agreeing with her and this made her refuse to shut up. The truth was though Lin did enjoy her company having known her as a co-worker for many years and decided that he wouldn't mind going to the restaurant she was talking about.

Finally the last member of the SPR gang was Yasu, normally he would have broken up Monk and Ayako's argument by now by pretending to be in love with Monk and thus distracting them from the argument at hand however he was much too busy scribbling away on a notebook and no one else seemed to notice what he was doing.

That went on for a while with nothing changing except for maybe the topic of Monk and Ayako 's arguing. Finally they were interrupted by Mai walking out of Naru's office that she had been in for nearly an hour now. "Finally Mai!" Monk exclaimed going over to give Mai a great big hug "We thought Naru was torturing you! What were you doing in there for nearly an hour?" Monk continued while Mai slowly started to suffocate from his bone crushing hug powers.

BAM! Monk was given a quick whack over the head with Ayako's red devil handbag. "You were killing her you great oaf!" Ayako shouted at the quietly sobbing Monk. "Anyway Mai what were you doing?" Ayako turned everyone's attention back to the oddly quiet Mai.

"Umm…nothing," Mai said while her cheeks turned slightly red. The whole group where about to start questioning her when a shout from the boy in the corner stopped them.

"FINISHED!" Yasu shouted while waving a pad around.

"What did you finish? A list of why you are and idiot and I'm not?" A new voice asked scaring the whole group. Naru was standing in the doorway to his lair watching the whole group with a slightly bemused face.

"What did you finish Yasu?" John broke in before anyone could say anything to Naru that would probably end in one if not all of them fired.

"Well," Yasu started "last night I was watching my favourite Disney film from when I was little and it gave me an idea." He finished.

"So what's your favourite Disney film Yasu?" Mai asked while walking over to one of the unoccupied sofas with Naru following behind her interested in what one of the idiots he called employees could have come up with from a Disney film.

"I bet it's something girly like Cinderella!" Monk cut in coming out of his previous sulking corner and returning to his seat next to Ayako.

"No way something perverted like the little mermaid!" Ayako said from her spot next to Monk.

"How is the little mermaid perverted?" Masako questioned trying not to give away the fact that the little mermaid was her favourite film from when she was younger.

"I agree with Masako how could the little mermaid be perverted? I enjoyed watching it as a child," John said from next to Masako who was pleased that someone else was defending her favourite film.

"Think about it for a lot of the film she wears practically nothing! That's perverted." Ayako said back to them.

"Well anyway!" Yasu shouted over all the others "the film was Mulan!" He announced just as Lin left his office with Madoka behind him.

"Ohhh," Madoka said "Naru and Gene loved that film! Lin you watched it with them sometimes as well." Madoka finished looking at Naru then over to Lin, both men mentioned just looked annoyed.

"Well I was watching it last night and I was struck by-" Yasu was cut off here by monk yelling "lightning?" and the whole group laughing. "No by GENIUS!" Yasu announced "and I came up with this." He said passing around copies of something on his paper.

Everyone looked at the sheet of paper they were given and saw the lyrics for Mulan's song I'll make a man out of you but it had been changed by Yasu.

_Let's get down to business_

_To defeat the __**ghosts**_

_Did they send me __**a**__**priestess?**_

_When I asked for __**monks**__?_

_You're the __**scardest**__ bunch_

_I ever met_

_But you can bet_

_Before we're through_

_Mister, I'll make a __**ghosthunter**_

_out of you_

_Tranquil as a __**priestess**_

_But on __**fox**__fire within_

_Once you find your center_

_you are sure to win_

_You're a spineless, pale_

_pathetic lot_

_And you haven't got a clue_

_Somehow I'll make a __**ghosthunter**_

_out of you_

_(Monk) I'm never gonna catch_

_my breath_

_(Ayako)Say good-bye to those_

_who knew me_

_(Yasu)Boy, was I a fool in school_

_for cutting gym_

_(Lin)This guy's got 'em_

_scared to death_

_(Mai)Hope he doesn't see_

_right through me_

_(Masako)Now I really wish that I_

_knew how to swim_

_(Be a __**Ghosthunter**__)_

_We must be swift as_

_the __**praying priest**_

_(Be a __**Ghosthunter**__)_

_With all the force_

_of a __**Monk's chanting**_

_(Be a __**Ghosthunter**__)_

_With all the strength_

_of a __**fox**__ fire_

_Mysterious as the_

_dark __**past of Naru**_

_Time is racing toward us_

_till the __**ghosts**__ arrive_

_Heed my every order_

_and you might survive_

_You're unsuited for_

_the __**ghosthunting**_

_So pack up, go home_

_you're through_

_How could I make a __**ghosthunter**_

_out of you?_

_(Be a __**Ghosthunter**__)_

_We must be swift as_

_the __**praying priest**_

_(Be a __**Ghosthunter**__)_

_With all the force_

_of a __**Monk's chanting**_

_(Be a __**Ghosthunter**__)_

_With all the strength_

_of a __**fox fire**_

_Mysterious as the_

_dark __**past of Naru**_

_(Be a __**Ghosthunter**__)_

_We must be swift as_

_the __**praying priest**_

_(Be a __**Ghosthunter**__)_

_With all the force_

_of a __**Monk's chanting**_

_(Be a __**Ghosthunter**__)_

_With all the strength_

_of a __**fox fire**_

_Mysterious as the_

_dark __**past of Naru**_

"What the hell is this?" Mai was the first to talk after reading the note.

"I call it I'll make a ghosthunter out of you!" Yasu exclaimed. Everyone was silent for a minute before finally Monk exclaimed "This is just stupid!" and everyone nodded in agreement while Yasu went to sulk in an emo corner.

"What were we talking about before he interrupted with his stupidity?" Ayako asked. Everyone replied with confused faces and shrugging of shoulders. "Oh well can't have been that important then," Ayako said before sitting back down and starting a conversation with Masako.

Noone noticed the small blush on Mai's cheeks or the sigh she gave out when they gave up on the earlier conversation about her time in Naru's office. '_Thank you Yasu'_ Mai thought before Naru got up and said to Mai "Tea, in my office". Without another word he left and Mai left to the kitchen in the office. After the tea was made she handed it around to everyone else even Yasu who was still in his emo corner, then she left for Naru's office.

"Hey I remember we were asking Mai why she was in Naru's office for so long!" Monk suddenly remembered upon seeing Mai retreat back into his office.

"Oh yeah! Damn we have to wait another hour to ask now" Ayako said with Masako and John nodding in agreement then they all went back to their own activities with Madoka and Lin slipping out of the door to enjoy a late lunch.

"Lin, Naru won't notice you missing will he?" Madoka asked her tall quiet companion.

"No he has Mai to bother now." Lin replied simply.

Meanwhile in Naru's office Mai sat on a certain narcissists lap while enjoying a make out session with him.

"You know Naru they are gonna figure out soon that you have no work for me to be doing in here and that I'm in here for hours at a time for no reason," Mai said once the kiss had been broken.

"I don't mind," He replied back to her "besides I'm shocked they haven't figured it out already you leave my office blushing like a fool every time," he finished his statement with amusement dancing in his deep blue eyes.

"Shut up!" Mai shouted at his landing a super weak punch to his shoulder, Naru almost laughed at how weak his girlfriend was.

"Why don't you make me shut up Mai?" Naru asked her with a challenging face on and a smirk on his lips.

"You asked for it," Mai smirked back before closing the small gap for another kiss.

"I like it when you shut me up," Naru said once they had broken for air again.

"I like you making a ghosthunter out of me," Mai giggled and Naru faintly smiled at her.

"I sort of liked his weird song," Naru said to her.

"Me too," Mai said "it distracted everyone from interrogating me."

"Now that I would have liked to see even more," Naru smirked at her.

Mai made a frustrated sound at her stupid narcissistic boyfriend "Shut up!" she yelled once again.

"Make me," Naru said back to her knowing that he very much enjoyed her methods of shutting him up.

"Oh I will," Mai said before silencing Naru again.

* * *

**Not rated M though it does contain lemons...pink lemon. Bad pun I know**

**There you have it! Not that good. Review and tell me what you think. Well till next story or one-shot of whatever byebyes!**


End file.
